


気持ち悪い

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teased by their band mates they just love to interupt them which becomes their doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	気持ち悪い

**Author's Note:**

> Well i just couldn't contain myself 
> 
> Hope i didn't went overboard with this 
> 
> Nakame xD

 

 

Lips lingers as they move softly against each other. A back touches a wall and the feeling of the base runs through their bodies with the same rhythmic as their heart thumped. While the screaming of fans dies down in the background due to their lust filled senses. Fingers grip a hold of a sweaty shirt.

“Kazuya, we shouldn’t…”

“Hush, Yuuchi.” Those lips hush Yuichi down directly, and when Kazuya talks this affectionate he couldn’t say anything against it, that voice had him melting directly on the spot. Those lips started to nibble on his throat. Yuichi’s head leans up against the wall giving the younger more access. Those teeth nipples and a warm hand lays against his stomach as it pulls his design shirt upwards and he knows the stylists will have a fit when they see him in this ruffled up state.

But the body contact loosens up and Yuichi blinks when he sees the face in front of him again and the hand on his tummy, the warmth had disappeared.

“Taguchi is done, we should.” Kazuya takes his hand in his own and leads him with.

Yuichi pouts, but knowing Kazuya was right, this could get more awkward then it was already, and he don’t think Taguchi would appreciated it. Well he knew everyone know but the benefit it was a concert.

It was work.

Yuichi knew very well he could wait.

“Yuichi…” that darn sweet voice, just wait Kame just wait.

“Stop looking so damn innocent.” Ueda smiles from where he’s sitting, on the make-up chair, thus making the oldest one blush.

“It’s his fault…” Yuichi just grumbles with a pout as he escapes Kazuya space to hide somewhere else.

“Ohh, is it? What I can recall you’re not complaining…” Ueda giggles.

Yuichi blushes even more as he starts to strip out of his clothes.

“Ueda, I know where you are going, let him be…”

“Hmm, maybe…” The second oldest smiles as he heads out preparing for his solo. Kazuya chuckles seeing him leave, knowing Ueda he would get back at them, well Yuichi the most.

Yuichi didn’t see the danger. He gasps when he feels how he gets moved by the smaller person to the couch.

“Kazuya –“ His sentence get quiet down by a pair of lips.

“You know how much I love your embarrassed side?” Kazuya kisses the lips lightly of the older males.

“Kazuya, this isn’t the time…” Yuichi shudders. He knows he’s giving into the younger, when those intense eyes look at him with fire burning in them. The passion for him.

“We leave you two for a few seconds and see what happens; you can’t keep your hands away from each other. I know you two hadn’t had much time lately due to work but that doesn’t mean you have to tear each other’s lips off. Second you two should get changed we are supposed to be on stage in a few minutes.” Junno caught into his hand, but with a smirk adoring his face. He just couldn’t help to tease them.

Kazuya groans as his lover manages to escape his clutches.

“Junno, look what you did?”

Yuichi blushes harder and Taguchi moves inside the room when the coast is clear.

“What left you with a burning passion…” He smirks and now the youngest blushes as he so hides his growing bulge inside his pants.

“You should get rid of that, or people gonna noticed them inside those tight jeans…” Junno still wears his smile and Kazuya sends him a murderous look as he hears Yuichi giggle, finding this rather amusing.

“Watch out Yuichi, you know very well you are playing with fire…” Junno tells him.

Yuichi who’s changing a shirt, just smiles a bit managing to not blush.

“Yuichi, you are a part of this too you know, so try not to look innocent… and Kame, you should get dressed.” Junno points out to a still whiny turtle that still holds his death glare against his form.

Junno snickers as the turtle huffs.

Yuichi blushes even more.

Ueda would kill them. But somehow they manage to make it on stage.

\--- 

Yuichi groans when his back met the wall in the bathroom stall.

“You left me with a hard on…” Kazuya whispers into his ear hushly, before he nips down on the earlobe as his hands travels down Yuichi’s body. Grabbing the end of his blouse, Kazuya lifts the end of the cotton up a bit to let his hand feel the warm skin underneath. 

Yes, they were out eating. It had been Taguchi’s idea to have a night out after a successful concert. They were at a pretty high price restaurant and while waiting on the food, Kazuya had lured Yuichi in here. The others weren’t obvious blinded, but still this could be quite the adventure.

Someone enters the bathroom, and Yuichi is forced to swallow down a moan and he hears Kazuya chuckle as he’s busy to nip down his throat. A hand moves lower and lower. It tugs Yuichi dick with a bit force so his back moves away from the wall when his whole body loses its coordination. His moan gets swallowed down by a rough kiss. He grinds against Kazuya wanting to be closer and he knows he needs to do something; after all he left Kazuya in a rather awkward position in the dressing room. Yuichi hears someone flush a toilet and he can’t believe he’s doing this, breaking the boundaries. Yuichi unbuttons the jeans button and zips the trousers open. Kazuya arches closer to the touch and Yuichi can’t believe he’s doing this. He slicks his hand around the half hard erection gripping the flesh as he tugs it, running his hand to base and up. He swallows down Kazuya moan inside his mouth as he begins to kiss him rougher. Distracting him to not let the puplic know they were there.  Someone else enters and Yuichi smirks against the lips as he tugs the flesh, feeling Kazuya shiver and trying to keep some sanity left.

“Yuuchi~”

“Hush…” Yuichi nips Kame’s bobbing throat, and miss that people left and not hearing someone enter the bathroom.

“Well, I wish I could burn my eyes, but yet again I need them.” A chuckling teasing voice interrupts them. Not seeming so surprised.

Yuichi froze and just wished a hole could swallowed him up. As he shields what he has done to Kazuya in the same time hides his so madly blushing face against Kazuya’s throat.

Kazuya chuckled and just pats Yuichi on the head.

“Junno can you give us some privacy?” Kazuya blushes, though knowing very well his band mates was used to this sight, but he felt naked and wanted to tuck himself up.

“Last time we did that well here you are…” Junno smirks, but listens.

Kazuya smirks and Junno just huffs, closing the door once again.

“Yuichi, pull yourself together.” As Kazuya tucks them up, well his lover was in shock to do anything about the situation, well this wasn’t the first time.

“Mou…”  

“It’s not like they know, come on.” Kazuya links their fingers together, giving Yuichi a sweet kiss.   

“It was your idea…” Yuichi mumbles, glad to find the bathroom empty except Junno that just smiles at them. Knowing very well Ueda stayed outside.

“Well you loved it…” Kazuya whispers in his ear. Thus making Yuichi shivers and knowing very well Kazuya was right.

Junno just rolls his eyes at them as he pushes the door open, hopping the two troublemakers would fallow him.

“I know you two miss each other, but please can you keep your hormones in check.” Well Ueda wanted to say something else, but seeing Yuichi blush make him chuckle.

“He makes me do things, crazy things…” Yuichi mumbles under his breath and Ueda just snorts as they made their way back to the abandon table.

“Kazuya loves to leave you in awkward situations…But you love him for it.” Ueda whispers.

Yuichi knows one thing, Ueda is right.

Sitting down once again Yuichi looks at Kame, knowing very well he could never love anyone more than he did love kame, who loved that tiny bit of flavor of adventure.

“Thank you.” Yuichi tells him.

“For?” Ueda asks raising an eye brow.

“For being right.”

“Oh, please, give me a break.” Ueda smiled.

\---

His back met a wall.

“Finally alone…” Kazuya hums into Yuichi’s throat, that he’s nibbling on, since he’s had been at it for a whole day, well almost. He chuckles it was tainted red after his teeth.

“No interruptions…” Yuichi flushes but his hips can’t stop moving, looking for friction as the blood traveled between his legs. His hips bucks more as he moans “Kazu-ya”

Well they wouldn’t dare to, and "they" meaning their band mates.

Kazuya grins against the throat and finally they could strip off their clothes. He pushes Yuichi gently down on the bed as he climbs after. He shuts up Yuichi’s moan as he rolls his hips deadly against semi erect skin. A pair of hips answers and bucks back against his. Yuichi reaches after the lube bottle, not caring if Kazuya decided to be in charge for once, but otherwise he would love to push Kazuya over as those tired eyes met his. Kazuya smiles pressing a deep passionate kiss and Yuichi melts instantly.

Oh well he wouldn’t had it any other way. But yet again, those eye-bags did worry him.

“Stop thinking, I know what you’re thinking about. Just feel.” Kazuya whispers in his ear.   

“Let me.” Yuichi rests his hand at Kazuya waist, feeling his lover gives in and Kazuya rolls over onto his back. He lets Yuichi take charge.

“Well you have me, do your worst…” Kazuya stretches out looking comfortable and at ease as he smiles.

Yuichi blushes, but he shuts the younger up with a kiss before he can get teased further. His long thin fingers find the hole and coat it a bit with the liquid, before his attempt to push it inside. He swallows down Kazuya’s moan as he sinks another finger deep into the tight muscles that pulse around him. Yuichi groans at the feeling and he shivers as the erect muscle twitch between his legs. His fingers slinks out, when he thinks Kazuya is stretched enough and those fingers tugging at his hair made him raise his head. Yuichi’s lips silence their moan when he slid into the tight heath. Kazuya enfolds Yuichi’s waists as his legs tighten around him in a sign that Yuichi should wait. Despite feeling the spikes of pain sustain Yuichi moves as their kiss turns hungrier. Their hips jerks in action and Kazuya throws his head back to lets out a sinful groan as Yuichi teeth finds his throat to nip down instead. Yuichi licks from the collar bone tasting the saltiness until he nips down in the earlobe. Kazuya moans and feels the pressure building in his gut as Yuichi’s body rubs against one of his most sensitive body parts, due to their endless teasing today he was not far off brining those lips back towards him by jerking Yuichi’s hair his nails digs into the scull as the mouth drowns his moan while he came. A trail of saliva travels down Kazuya’s cheek as Yuichi gurgles when he feels the heated stickiness between them. One slow tortures push he came as well. Their foreheads touching as they pant after breath the time seemed to stand still a moment but Yuichi haven’t lost his strength yet over his body as he glances into those satisfied dazed eyes underneath him. He breaks the spell a bit as he moves pulling out from his lover as those legs around falls down on the bed and Yuchi tumbles to the side. He watches those eyes blink in daze as the head turns to the side and watches him. He whines as Yuichi reaches after the box of tissues and cleans them off feeling Kazuya shiver by his touch and managing to find the trash can before he pulls Kazuya’s body over his and lets his lover cuddle him. Kazuya yawns before they starts to kiss lazily as Kazuya hums complete satisfied as his sensitive body still tingled.   

“I am content, but…” He whispers.  

“No Kazuya, no more thinking of work.” Yuichi somehow chuckles at that, that his boyfriend could still go about it after he had ripped his mind blank.

“Tell that to my brain…” Kazuya chuckles with a hum, he’s spent he’s tired his body shouldn’t even be able to function in the right state.

Yuichi definitely didn’t like the eye bags, even if he found this rather amusing. But still Yuichi leans over towards the bedside table and grabs a hold of the massage oil.   

“Don’t think.” He coats his fingers with the oil and lets some of the liquid touch the younger’s back. Kazuya shivers, its cold. But those hands make him already feel better, he doesn’t think. He lets him slip away as he just cuddles closer against the surrounding warmth.

\----

Kame wakes up it’s slow and he groans a bit into a neck. It’s warm the covers curled around him but the familiar of a body beside made him sink down against it again. But the pressure on his bladder couldn’t go unnoticed. He huffs as he is about to roll over but the arms around his waists stops him.

“Don’t…”   

Kazuya smiles and lips touches his forehead as fingers begins to laze on his skin on his back sending pleasant shivers down his spines.

“My bladder says something else…” His warms breath touches Yuichi’s ear, he turns his head looking into those tired eyes of his lover. He smiles and their lips entangles in a deep kiss. Kazuya loves this, Yuichi is damn affectionate. It makes him melt. Yuichi notices something poking him against his waists and the mouth that was kissing down his necks stops.

“Ignore it, I want you like this, noticing else. Let it be I will calm down…” Kazuya whispers, and he means it a smile tugs Yuichi’s heart, he knows his limits now. But a sadistic smile makes it shown on his lips, his hands sneaks down and squeezes the bum cheeks, thus making the younger moan out. Teeth nipping on his ear make the older one shiver.

“You’re playing with fire.” That teasing voice whispers, but Yuichi doesn’t care he knows the signs he knows his limits. The lips return to his as the younger is complete over dominating him trapping his body underneath his. Yuichi moans, feeling the half erect bulge was gone, but it didn’t mean he could thrusts his hips upwards to grind them against those teasing hips. Kazuya moans feeling the pressure grow immensely and he groans at it, it’s an annoying feeling. He slows the kiss down and those eyes open and looks at him in confusion as Kazuya rolls away from the bed to head into the bathroom.

“Feels better now?” Yuichi asks from where he’s laying faced down on the mattress, watching Kazuya walk out from the bathroom with a more relieved face.

Yuichi scots over letting Kazuya slid underneath the bed covers. Their bodies’ cuddle around each other’s once again, becoming an entangling mess.

“Much better?” Kazuya whispers in Yuichi’s ear, before he traps those lips in a kiss. The older man moans and their body seeks more closure and warmth. Their instinct drives them as their stomach touches when it becomes electrifying. Yuichi moans when their cocks touch each other when their hips begin their deadly dance once again. Sending more electric jolts and the heat begins to burn. Kazuya moans into the mouth their mind was set in thrill.

“Oi, you two stop what with you are doing.” There’s a knock on the door. 

Kazuya groans against a pair of lips as his hips stops moving. He pulls away from the kiss hearing a complaining whine from the older one.

“Give us a moment will you…” Kazuya shouts as he looks at the door. Knowing very well who dared to interrupt them.

“Its breakfast guys, you can’t keep your hungry stomachs away from the food forever…”

Yuichi gives those lips a kiss.

“…Maybe we should.”

“Hmm?” Kazuya hums his mind’s somewhere else as their lips starts to grow more passionate.

“Oi, you two. Shower now!”

Yuichi groans.

“Ueda will kill us…”

“No, he won’t…” Kazuya hums, knowing the other person behind that door couldn’t enter, well he could if he would fetch the key from the receptionist.

“I will go fetch Ueda, and tell him go fetch the key…”

“…Now Ueda will definitely kill us…” Yuichi hums out as his nails cuts in on Kazuya’s back. Kazuya sighs as sits up on the bed, pulling away from his lover.

“All right all right, we’ll be there in a moment.” He calls out to Junno, before he makes them even more obvious than they were.

Yuichi whines, he only had Kame for himself a couple of hours minimum, he wasn’t ready to let him go, not quite yet. Not to act as a band member, tho he knew he needed to be in another city for another concert.

Kazuya knows, no words are needed until their passionate kiss and knowing very well the shower will be their last moment together before KAT-TUN pulled them apart.  

“I have an idea…” Kazuya gives him the twinkle and Yuichi chuckles as he fallows the younger one into the bathroom.

“Ueda will kill us…”  

“Some kissing will do us only good.” Kazuya hints and Yuichi doesn’t believe him, but let’s his lover play the game.  

Yuichi smiles as he tugs Kame’s hair to bring his lips towards his while a hand turn the shower on.

“Well then let’s make the best of it” He mumbles against them as the under teeth nips at the under lip as he tugs on it before releasing it. Kazuya chuckles and goes down while Yuichi had grabbed the shampoo bottle.

“Kazuya, what are-?” His sentence gets interrupted after two lips close over the head and he gasps out a moan. Yuichi closes his eyes, his cock hit the back of Kazuya’s throat and his hand entangles in the hair, letting the shampoo get worked in. Well they need to make the best out of this after all. His toes curls when the tongue takes a sweep over his slit before taking the crown back into the heath. The ears rings, blocking out the running water while he feels the pressure growing. Yuichi was close. He was quite sensitive since their ordeal yesterday and this morning. His fingers tightens in Kazuya’s wet soaped hair as in a sign he was about to come. But his lover doesn’t pull way instead his tongue licks over the vein on the underside as Yuichi empties himself with a moan. When he came back to his senses Kazuya was kissing his lips sweetly, trying to calm him down. Yuichi moans and pulls his arms around his lover who just grins at him. He chuckles as they resume their kissing before they where needed elsewhere.

“What took you two so long?” Ueda grumbles over his second cup of coffee that day. When the two missing persons finally arrived at the hotel’s breakfast dining hall.

Kazuya just smirks before he takes a seat with his tray. Kazuya glances at a very much fluster Yuichi who was still feeling rather jelly, not really having his limbs in control.

“It might have involved kissing.” He smirks as he just takes a sip of his coffee as Yuichi chokes on his piece of bread he had in his mouth.


End file.
